Love Can be Perverted
by Sango the kick ass demon slayer
Summary: Ok this is an Miroku and Sango romance it was requested by Raven0909. It has Inuyahsa and Kagome to. Sango's villages insist that Sango gets married. Will she choose Miroku or some village boy? Please R&R it is better than it sounds.


**Ok this is a Sango Miroku romance that Raven0909 requested.**

**I has Inuyasha and Kagome mostly Sango and Mroku.**

Love Can be Perverted

"Hentai what have I said about groping me" a girl in her mid 20's yelled. "My dear Sango I was just showing you how much I appreciate you" a monk in purple and black robes said. "Kagome hot springs now, Miroku if I catch one glimpse consider your self dead" Sango screamed while storming out of the hut. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku just stared at each other. "Kagome hurry up" Sango yelled. Kagome gulped "uh yeah see ya" Kagome grabbed her stuff and ran off to the hot springs.

"Miroku one off these days Sango is really gonna kill you" Inuyasha said. "Well one of these days Kagome is gonna see you and Kikyo and leave forever" Miroku yelled. 'Take that back" Inuyasha yelled. "No you take back what you said" Miroku screamed. "Why don't you to grow up" Shippo said. "Shut up" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled.

"Hey Sango why have you been so mad lately" Kagome asked. "Um Kagome remember last week when I visited my village" Sango asked. "Yeah what about it" Kagome asked. "Well the villagers found my dada will and he said when I turn 23 he wants me to get married and I was thinking of asking Miroku but he gropes me too much and stares at other girls" Sango said. "Sango you know how much he loves you look I will talk him into behaving him self and then we could play truth or dare and dare him not to be a pervert and if he does you can beat him all you want" Kagome said with a evil smirk on her face. "Really you would do that for me" Sango asked. "Yes come on let's put our plan into action" Kagome said while getting out of the hot spring and getting dressed with Sango. "Do you think this will work Kagome" Sango asked. "Yes I am sure now shush were almost there" Kagome whispered while walking towards a hut. The girls walked in. 'Hey you guys let's play truth or dare" Kagome said. "No not that game again" Inuyasha yelled. "If you play I will give you all the ramen you want" Kagome said. "Fine" Inuyahsa sighed in defeat. "Ok Miroku truth or dare" Kagome asked. "Um dare" Miroku said. "I dare you not to be perverted for the rest of the week and if you are perverted Sango can beat you ass much as she wants and you can't run off" Kagome said. "I can do that yes I can" Miroku chanted aloud. "Ok um Kagome truth or dare" Miroku asked. "Truth" Kagome said. "Ok are you a virgin" Miroku asked. 'Oi Miroku that is perverted" Inuyasha said. "Is not" both girls yelled. "Um yes I am a virgin I am skipping my turn I am passing it on to Sango" Kagome said. "Ok um Inuyahsa truth or dare" Sango asked. "Truth" Inuyasha said. "Ok are you a virgin or did you and Kikyo do something" Sango asked. "Um yeah I never did anything with Kikyo" Inuyahsa said. "Kagome sighed in relief" . "Ok um Kagome truth or dare' Inuyahsa asked. "Um dare" Kagome answered because Sango elbowed her. 'Ok I dare you to sing your favorite song. **At least that is an easy dare **Kagome thought and she began to sing.

**Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?**

**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

**I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears**

**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

**Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there**

**Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black**

Kag stopped singing. "I got an idea how bout me and Kagome sing songs" Sango asked. "Fine" they all answered. "Kagome can you teach me a song' Sango asked. Kagome went over a song with Sango until she remembered all the words then Sango sang.

**seems like just yesterday **

**you were a part of me **

**I used to stand so tall **

**I used to be so strong**

**your arms around me tight**

**everything felt so right**

**unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**

**no I can't breathe, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am**

**once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**can't deny it, can't pretend**

**just thought you were the one**

**broken up, deep inside**

**but you wont get to see the tears I cry**

**behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything**

**opened up and let you in**

**you made me feel alright**

**for once in my life**

**now all that's left of me**

**is what I pretend to be**

**sewed together but so broken up inside**

**no I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am**

**once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**can't deny it, can't pretend**

**just thought you were the one**

**broken up, deep inside**

**but you wont get to see the tears I cry**

**behind these hazel eyes**

**swallow me then spit me out**

**for hated you I blame myself**

**seeing you, it kills me now**

**though I don't cry on the outside anymore**

**anymore**

**Here I am**

**once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**can't deny it, can't pretend**

**just thought you were the one**

**broken up, deep inside**

**but you wont get to see the tears I cry**

**behind these hazel eyes**

**Here I am**

**once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**can't deny it, can't pretend**

**just thought you were the one**

**broken up, deep inside**

**but you wont get to see the tears I cry**

**behind these hazel eyes**

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome all clapped then they stopped. "Hey Kagome I want you to sing another song" Sango said. Kagome thought for a second then said "I've got the perfect song then sang once again.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

**Ok that is then end of the chapter I love songs I just had to put three songs in. Please review the next chapters will be mote story than mucic.**


End file.
